A conventional container for storing articles such as chain, ring, and needle and thread generally comprises a cover and a housing in which the cover is secured to the housing in an openable manner.
But, storing articles may be the only one function such container can have. And, the size of the container is huge and inconvenient for carrying when lots of articles are stored. Or, only a packet size container is possible for easy transport but impractical.